Marston family
The Marston family is the family of the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption, John Marston. History The known family history only traces back up to John's father, who was born on the boat ride from Scotland to America when John's grandparents immigrated to the U.S. It is said by John that, "If you ever spoke to him, you'd think he only ate haggis and wore a kilt", which implies that he either had a heavy accent, or knew his culture very well. He also hated the English for what they did to his (John's father's) great-grandparents. It was implied that John's father was his mother's pimp. Not much is known about her, except that she was a prostitute, and died while giving birth to John. Sometime early in John's childhood, his father was "blinded in a bar fight, south of Chicago". When John was eight years old, his father died of unknown causes (possibly due to his severe alcoholism) and John was sent to an orphanage where he may have met Abigail, who was also an orphan. However, he soon ran away from the orphanage, and eventually met Dutch Van Der Linde, who would take him in and serve as a father figure to him (along with Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and Abigail Marston). It was Dutch who taught John how to read, and 'the ways of the world'. For a long time, John was an outlaw alongside Dutch, until he was shot, and almost killed during a bank robbery. Abigail, while with the gang, served as a prostitute, possibly just among the gang. Sometime before the robbery where John was shot, she would marry John, and become pregnant with his child, either Jack, or their daughter. John and Abigail had two children together, John Marston Jr. (a.k.a. "Jack"), and an Daughter|unnamed daughter], who passed away sometime before 1911. Jack grew up amongst the gang, oftentimes referring to Dutch, Bill, and possibly Javier as uncles. The daughter's name is never told but when John was talking about his family, he said his daughter was taken by cholera. After the robbery, John gave up the life of an outlaw, and bought a ranch in the Great Plains area, named Beecher's Hope. He would hire Uncle, a former drinking buddy, and possibly a former gang member, to help on the ranch, and get a dog, Rufus, to help him hunt. The Family Members *'John Marston' - Father of John Marston Jr. and an unnamed daughter. Son of unnamed Scottish man, and unnamed prostitute. Husband of Abigail Marston. Died in 1911. *'Abigail Marston' - Mother of John Marston Jr. and an unnamed daughter. Daughter of two unnamed parents. Wife of John Marston. Died in 1914. *'John Marston Jr.' - Son of John and Abigail Marston. Brother of unnamed Marston child. Goes by the nickname "Jack." *Unnamed Marston Daughter - Daughter of John and Abigail. Sister of John Marston Jr. Died prior to 1911. *'Uncle' - Though Uncle is (most likely) not related to the Marston family, he is treated as a family relative and friend. Died in 1911. *Unnamed Scottish-American Male - Father of John. Died in 1881. *Unnamed Female Prostitute - Mother of John. Died in 1873. *'Rufus' - Family Dog. *Although Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella weren't actually John's family, they served as one as he grew up, as they did with Abigail, and later, Jack. Related Content Category:Redemption Characters Category:Marston Family